Sexy Giraffe
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Rose got into a little friendly competition that made the Doctor wonder where their relationship was going.


**I wrote more Doctor Who. But I really wanted to use a certain phrase and the first hundred drafts just didn't written. In case you care, I am on the episode after 'Let's kill Hitler', so I feel like I've got a grasp on things. **

* * *

Rose Tyler had a competitive streak I didn't know about. One that has left me to have a deep, intelligent, and meaningful conversation with her mother, while Rose freshened up after last night's events. By that I mean Jackie's going on and on about domestic stuff that has happened in the past week that I honestly don't care about. I could hear Rose in the bathroom, the running tap water giving her away. That prompted Jackie to tell me all about the repairman she had hired to fix something who tried to get under her skirt. Because I cared about things like that when there's probably a sun burning up somewhere or some stupid ape trying to befriend a Dalek.

All my mind could really focus on was what happened last night. I would have to tell Rose about it in excruciating detail because if I left out any facts we wouldn't be able to figure out where we stand as Doctor and companion. This was not helped by Jackie's presence, but there was no polite way to tell her to bugger off so I can whisper secrets to her daughter. I knew better, she would be standing behind the door listening. She'd take notes, or a recording, and play it until it made perfect sense. Or something along those lines. As nice as Jackie was sometimes, I could really do without her.

"Welcome back to earth, honey!" Jackie called as Rose walked into the living room and perched herself on the arm of her mother's seat.

"Actually I've, well that's not too important. What the hell happened last night?" She asked, leaning forward. So now I had two women, both particularly violent when they feel like it, staring at me in anticipation of an embarrassing story. Daleks weren't as terrifying compared to this. Mostly because they couldn't slap me.

"Last night Jack, you, and I went out for drinks. You and Jack got into a competition, and since he had the advantage, he just wanted to see you inebriated. When I felt it was time to take you home, Jack dared you to kiss me. Well, he actually said 'kiss him hard and grab his ass', but that's not that important. After being thoroughly snogged, I talked you out of another drink and helped you out to the TARDIS. You proceeded to call me a very sexy giraffe with great hair, and proclaim my ship was a snog box. Once inside you tried to take off my clothing." Rose's cheeks were bright red, Jackie's eyes as wide as saucers. Maybe taking Rose out in the first place had been a bad idea, especially since we knew Jack would be in town.

"You only managed to take off my right shoe and loosen my tie. You were very compliant on the way to the flat though, I must say I was impressed. Then I dropped you off here, and tucked you into bed. As much as you wanted me to stay, I had to go reprimand Jack. Before I left, you told me that you ought to steal my glasses because I stole your heart."

"I remember hearing that part." Jackie chimed in. "I was waiting for him to go so I could check on you."

"Is that it?" Rose asked, hoping there were no more perplexing stories and she could go do some laundry. "Mom, could you go get me some tea?" The older blonde got up and left. Could I tell her what I told her intoxicated self last night? Things were going to change already, I knew that. But I don't know if I wanted things to change so dramatically, even if for the positive. But what did I, of all people, have to lose?

"I told you before I left that I ought to steal a kiss because you stole my hearts, and you were sleeping before I got a response. But here's a pair of my glasses." I said, reaching into my coat pocket and getting one of the many pairs I carry, and setting them on her lap. A smile spread across Rose's face, a sign that warmed my insides and made me realize I wasn't as big of a mess up as I thought I was. Instinctively, she put them on.

"I guess I owe you a kiss. Come over here, you adorable giraffe."

"Only if you promise never to call me a giraffe." I went and took Jackie's spot, knowing she would be watching from a distance anyways. Rose slipped into my lap. That wasn't fair play at all as she draped her legs over the arm of the seat and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her hand was absent mindedly playing with my hair.

"I can't make any promises." She pressed her lips against mine, but it was so much more than just a physical touch. Years of tension, repressed adoration, all of it melted away to leave a warm feeling in my gut. When she pulled away, I couldn't help but want more. "You kiss good. For a giraffe."

Jackie decided right then was the best time to come in with three cups of lukewarm tea. Not like I was trying to make up for every kiss I never gave Rose.

"So does that mean you two are getting married now?"


End file.
